You Don't Really Love Me?
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay this is the story when this girl moves in and they don't pay any attention to Mia. Chapter two is now up! Chapter one has been changed a little, please review, I added what I am gonna be posting later. Please R/R, and as always R/M!
1. Chapter one!

Disclaimer - I don't own Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer - I don't own Ronin Warriors 

Okay this is sad! It has romance in it too. Lots of flashbacks! And I made up Mia's middle name.

Warning!: THE RONINS ARE JERKS IN THIS AT FIRST! RYO IS THE BIGGEST! BUT IT WILL CHANGE! Also for those who know my first name, it's Kristin, not Kirsten like the girl is and if it was me, I wouldn't keep them apart ^_-. I would make sure they were together. And I am not stupid like she can be, now I am giving it away so here it is!

You don't love me anymore?

Mia walked with her five best friends, she walked close to her boyfriend trying to feel his warmth, but none came. Mia felt cold in side, again he was trying to be far from her. She never knew why he didn't want to be near her or open up. She stopped and fell back from the group. Mia noticed that they didn't stop to ask her what was wrong or anything. With a sigh she went another way trying to figure it out.

"HELP!" A voice screamed Mia ran down to where she heard it and saw the others there ready for action.

" Are you alright?" Ryo asked the girl that cried for help.

" Yes thanks." She said as she ran over to him, she held onto his arm. Mia felt jealous, Ryo never let her hang onto him when there was a battle or anytime, she then smirked, he would throw her off of himself.

" It's nothing, don't worry." Ryo reassured giving her a smile.

" Thanks again." She said returning the smile.

Mia felt bad, she was never a loud to be near him when there was a battle. The way she was close to him made Mia feel sick! She always got 'whatever', or 'Damn it Mia Serena Koji! Why the hell do you always get in the way!?'

" Is that all that I do? Do I always get in the way? If I do then why did you ever say you loved me? Or did you just say that to make me feel wanted?" Mia asked to her self out loud.

" Mia!" Rowen called to his friend, Mia looked up at them.

" What?" Mia asked.

" The dynasty isn't back! Just a soldier that didn't die when Talpa did!" He explained.

" Thank you so much for saving me! I really thought that I was a goner! And I never thought that my prince charming red knight would be so cute!" The girl cried clinging onto Ryo.

" Thanks." He said blushing.

" I am gonna get the car." Mia mumbled before leaving, of course as always no one noticed nor did they care. ' I could never get him to blush no matter what I said to him.' Mia thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback

" Ryo thanks!" Mia cried hugging her boyfriend after he saved her.

" Damn it, Mia Serena Koji! You always get in the way!" He snapped pushing her off of him.

" Ryo, I am just trying to help, I…"

" If you want to help then leave! And you know that I hate it when you cling onto me!" He cried moving back.

" I am sorry, really." She whispered before turning to leave. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

End of Flashback

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She loved him a lot. She felt empty with out him, and she felt empty all of the time. He never wanted to be with her. He once told her that he loved her, that was a year ago. Never after that had he showed any kind of feelings towards her. She was always told never to give up on anything, but this time she had too, she knew that she would.

She pulled up to the main door in time to see them come out. The girl was hanging onto Ryo's arm making him laugh as she told him something. He was flirting with her, wasn't he? Mia blinked away the tear that was about to come down her face, she put on a fake smile and put on her sunglasses.

" Mia this is Kirsten." Ryo said introducing them.

" Hello." Mia said trying to be nice to her.

"…"

" Anyway, Kirsten is getting kicked out of her apartment, so we said she could stay at the mansion. I am gonna move into Rowen and Sage's room and she can have mine." Ryo said.

"…" Mia gave them the cold shoulder on the way home, so it wasn't her house anymore? They don't ask her if this girl could stay, and she didn't want her there! She hated her already.

As soon as they got home Mia stormed off to her room slamming and locking the door behind her, she expected someone to come up and ask her what was wrong. But no one came. ' Why do I even bother to think that they care?' Mia wondered to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback

" Ryo what's wrong?" Mia asked him as she moved closer to see his face.

" Leave me alone!" He hissed.

" Ryo, you've been here for two hours alone with the lights off, what's wrong?" Mia asked again touching his shoulder.

" I told you that I want to be left a lone!" He snapped pushing her away; Mia fell to the ground with a thud. She held onto her leg that she landed on.

" I just want to help you." She whispered.

" I don't want your help. And don't you wonder why we only help you when we need your help to save the world? We could careless what happens to you in the everyday normal life! We just don't want to die or those who we _do_ care about to die! So just leave me the hell alone!" He hissed.

" I am sorry, I didn't realize. I won't bother you guys again." Mia said before getting up she tried her best to run out of the room, but her leg hurt too much. 

End of flashback

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why did she love him? It was clear that he hated her. She felt stupid when he would say nice things to her every once in a while and believe that he cared about her. " Ryo…will there ever be someone for me to care about like I do for you?" Mia asked out load before falling asleep.

******************************************************************

Mia woke up the next day around six; she could hear the guys and Kirsten outside. They truly didn't care for her. With a sigh she plugged her laptop in and went online. She saw her friend on, so she IMed him.

Wildfiregrl34: Hi

Luverman65: You're on early, and hi.

Wildfiregrl34: I know, don't remind me. 

Luverman65: Why not? 

Wildfiregrl34: They're letting a girl move in. I hate her so much! And she's all over Ryo. I think they're in love.

Luverman65: I tell ya he's no good.

Wildfiregrl34: I know, he's nice and I love him. I don't think he loves me or ever has.

Luverman65: Mia…

Wildfiregrl34: I'll be fine.

Luverman65: Are you sure?

Wildfiregrl34: Yeah, I have to go, I'll talk to ya on Monday.

Luverman65: Okay, bye.

Wildfiregrl34: bye.

Mia got off line and turned off of computer. She pushed the power button for the TV and flipped through the channels, she hated it when there was nothing on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback

" Ryo there isn't anything on, can't we do something, that's not in this mansion?" Mia asked.

" Mia I told you I don't feel like going anywhere." He said.

" You never do." Mia said.

" We went over this before." He said annoyed.

" You're a shamed of me! You think I am fat! Everyone else says I NEED to eat! How can I be fat when I need to eat!?" Mia snapped.

" I never said that you were fat." Ryo protested.

" Yes you did! You said that I need to eat less!"

" You do!"

" I am sorry if you don't like the way I look." She said before storming off.

End of Flashback

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

' I lost ten pounds, and you still don't care.' Mia thought, ' I only weigh 86 pounds, I am in danger of getting really sick. When will you care about me? When will you respect me for me? When will the others care?'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile 

" I am getting worried, we haven't seen Mia since yesterday afternoon." Cye said.

" She's fine." Ryo said, he felt something inside say he was wrong and he is to blame for it. ' I should be nicer to her, but I can't bring myself to it, why not?'

" How can you say that? She missed lunch, dinner, and then breakfast today. And we didn't ask her if Kirsten could stay." Cye protested.

" She's fine," Ryo repeated.

" You're her boyfriend, and you're not worried?! Oh wait you could care less about her! You even told her so, then you say you're in love with her, but you're not. Why are you doing this to her?" Rowen asked.

" You don't know how I feel about her! And Mia is strong, she'll be fine." Ryo said. ' I love her…I always have.'

" You're worse then I am. You're flirting with Kirsten in front of Mia." Sage said.

" Look I could care less about Kirsten! I don't see why you can't trust me, Mia does."

" Maybe she's afraid that you'll get mad." Kento pointed out.

" Why would she?" Ryo asked confused.

" Well you hurt her feelings all of the time. Second thanks to you she sprung her ankle." Sage said.

" She knows that I am sorry for what I've done to her, why can't you guys just forget the past and live for the future?"

" Why don't you want to be near her? Why do you push her away? Why don't you let her express her feelings towards you? Or you express your feelings if you have any towards her? And when was the last time that you even kissed her? Or even hugged her?" Rowen asked looking at his friend.

" Mia knows that I don't like that stuff, she knows that I care for her." Ryo informed them.

" When was the last time you told her that?" Cye asked.

" A year ago." Ryo whispered before leaving the room

******************************************************************

It was almost ten at night and Mia had yet to come out of her room. She sat on her bed finishing her homework for school the next day. That week they were supposed to have a dance at school on Friday, Mia knew that she wasn't going so she could careless, but anyone who didn't have a date would be going wild on Monday trying to find a date for it. Would Kirsten ask Ryo? Mia shook her head, no he wouldn't say yes if she did ask him. Ryo might not love her, but he wouldn't crush her pride like that.

Mia stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up surprise. "Come in," she said as she looked back down.

" Ms. Koji." A voice said as the person shut the door behind them after they entered the room.

" Yes Kirsten?" Mia asked looking surprised at the girl.

" Well you show no respect for me so I'll show none for you, Mia." She said.

" You never gave me your last name, so how am I supposed to know it?" Mia asked annoyed.

" Well sorry! You don't need to get smart with me! Kirsten snapped.

" What do you want?"

" I am asking Ryo to the dance, I am joining the school tomorrow." The brown hair, purple eyes girl said.

" He's my boyfriend!" Mia hissed getting even more annoyed she stood up.

" I know that, and I don't give a damn either!" Kirsten cried walking up to Mia.

" He'll say no anyway, and if he was going to go, then he would go with me." Mia informed her as she turned around not wanting to look at the pitiful accuse of a human that was in front of her.

" Doesn't even look like he cares, you locked yourself in here for more then twenty-four hours and he doesn't even ask you if you're okay. That doesn't sound like a boyfriend that cares to me." 

" You wouldn't understand our relationship, so please go away." Mia said trying to control her anger.

" Don't give me that bitch!" Kirsten cried as she slapped Mia in the face, Mia looked at her surprised and raised her hand to slap her back when…

" We heard screaming what's going on?" Ryo asked coming into the room with the others.

" Mia was bossing me around! She said I have to stay away from you! She was going to slap me!" Kirsten said grabbing onto Ryo.

" I never said that! And you slapped me first!" Mia protested.

" I just came in here to ask if it was okay if I ask you to the dance since I don't know anyone there and I heard her ask someone over the phone!" Kirsten lied.

" You said that you were asking him and that you didn't care that I was dating him! And I asked no one to go with me!"

" Mia stop it! All you do is care about yourself. I can go and hang out with people you know, not like you own me. And you shouldn't slap people either." Ryo said.

" I am not caring only about myself!" Mia told him.

" Look go with someone else Mia, Kirsten knows no one. And it's not like I could care, Kirsten I will go with you." Ryo said kindly to her.

" You…you never take me anywhere. And why wouldn't you care?" Mia whispered. ' Do you think that little of me that you don't care where I am or who I am with?'

" See there you go only caring about yourself." Ryo said before leaving the room.

" Mia…we're sorry." Rowen whispered before leaving with the others until Kirsten was the only one in the room.

" You better just give up." Kirsten said as she pushed Mia backwards, " you can't beat me. I am much better then you at _everything_. Have fun trying to find a date that would want trash like you." With that Kirsten left the room smiling ear to ear.

Mia looked at the closed door stunned. Why was he doing this to her? Kirsten gets away for slapping her and he does nothing but to say yes to her.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile

" Ryo how could say that Mia only cares for herself?" Rowen asked.

" She can at times." He answered.

" Kirsten slapped her!" Cye protested.

" Maybe Mia deserved it."

" I hope that Mia leaves you and no one wants you." Sage said before leaving.

" I agree with Sage." Kento said as he left.

" You're lucky that she hasn't kicked you out yet! You treat her badly and that you own this place." Rowen informed him before going upstairs.

" Mia might do something that she'll regret because of you, I hope that doesn't happen and if it does, then she better not forgive you." Cye said leaving.

Ryo fell down to the floor leaning against the wall. They were right he does treat her badly, he didn't deserve her and her love. " I…I love you Mia, but why can't I show it?" He asked out loud to himself.

******************************************************************

" Mia, what's wrong?" Her friend asked her, it was her friend that she talked to on line.

" It's nothing Alex." Mia told him.

" I think I know what it is. Is it Kirsten going to the dance with Ryo?"

" Yes…he doesn't care about me." Mia said, " he doesn't care about me at all."

" Don't get upset." Alex told her trying to cheer her up, "if you want I can take you to the dance." 

" Thanks." Mia whispered before leaving to go to class.

******************************************************************

" Look a contest! A sword contest!" Kento said. Then he sighed," for girls only."

" I can join." Mia suggested, " I've seen you guys fight enough times to know how to use one."

" Mia seeing is one thing, doing it is different." Ryo informed her.

" Then you can teach me."

" Mia we don't have time too." 

" How do you know that everyone else is busy?" Mia asked annoyed.

" Mia just forget it." Ryo told her.

" Ryo you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" She protested.

" Look Mia I don't have time for this." He said getting up and leaving the room.

" Mia he's right we're busy." Kento told her as they all left.

" You guys never have time for me." Mia whispered as she sat down at the kitchen table. The timer went off saying that the dinner was ready. Mia just turned it off and then turned the oven off. She got her coat, purse, and keys so she could go shopping.

Mia walked outside to see the guys showing Kirsten how to use a sword so she could be in the contest. ' I asked them first…' she thought as she got into the car.

She went to the mall to get some new clothing and something for the dance. 'Guys like how Kirsten dresses. Maybe it's time that I ware other things.' Mia thought as she picked up some belly shirts and some low cut (or are they low hang?) jeans.

' Now if I can find a nice dress to get Ryo jealous.' Mia thought as she looked at some dresses. She picked out a tight, low cut, back showing, no sleeves, and short blue dress for the dance. She picked out black high heels to go with it. She was going to put her hair up in a bun on top of her head. ' This should do it.'

******************************************************************

When Mia got back she looked at her agenda and did her home work, one was write about love, and it was do next Friday. She started it when she was done she looked over it. She knew she couldn't do any better.

******************************************************************

On Friday

" Kirsten you look…great." Ryo said taking his date's hand. He gave Alex a cold look. He knew that Alex was taking Mia to the dance and he felt a little jealous. Also he didn't think Kirsten looked great he thought she looked like a slut.

" Thanks hun!" She said smiling. She was had on a red belly shirt and a black mini skirt with her brown shoulder length hair up on her heard.

" Mia…wow! I can't tell you in words a great you look!" Alex said as Mia came down the stairs in her new dress.

" Thanks Alex." Mia said as she blushed a light red. Alex offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

Ryo looked her over, she did look great, and the outfit showed off her curves. He realized how skinny she was, and it was because of him. Her bones also showed through the dress. ' Mia you look like a angel, no a goddess.' Ryo thought.

" Mia I got us a limousine." Alex informed her.

" I never been in one before." Mia said smiling.

" You should have told me, I would have gotten one for a date." Ryo told her.

" We never went on a date, if ever then once." Mia said. 

Ryo couldn't think of anything to say next, she was right. He never really knew where she would want to go or what to do with her. He knew that she thought that he was a shamed of her, but he wasn't.

End of part one! Please review.


	2. Chapter Two!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

Chapter two of You don't really love me anymore!

A/N: I changed Chapter one and for those who wanted Mia to…

Trowa: Don't give it away!

Me: But….please!?

Trowa: No!

Me: Fine! Well enjoy please, please review!

Trowa: Also there is info on up coming stories, enjoy. 

Mia smiled up at Alex as he spun her in a circle. He was so nice to her much nicer then Ryo was. He never made her feel bad or hurt her in anyway. She knew that Alex had feelings for her, but she only liked him as a friend, but if Ryo kept treating her as nothing then maybe she would go out with Alex.

Ryo watched Mia as she was with Alex. He felt so bad for everything. He could never change what he did to her.

" Come on let's dance!" Kirsten cried as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Half way between the dance the two couples meet at the food court part of the dance.

" You're a good dancer." Alex complemented Mia.

" Thanks, I don't dance much." She said looking down; she loved to dance though.

" I don't think so, I think she was a bad dancer." Kirsten said drinking her soda.

" What would you know? I saw you fall down after a spin." Alex said as he and Mia laughed.

" Shut up!" Kirsten hissed, " Ryo make them stop laughing!"

" Mia it wasn't funny." He said.

" You laughed when I feel two days ago, why can't I laugh when she falls?" 

" Mia it wasn't funny. Okay?"

" No it's not okay!" Mia snapped.

" Mia calm down." Alex said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" NO! I am tired of this! Ryo you always stick up for her! You get mad at me if she asks you to! You let her boss me around! And when she slapped me you could have cared less! You always care about something more then me. You didn't even ask if she could move in!" Mia cried.

" Mia…I don't want to talk about it right now." He said as he turned away and walked over to another part of the food court.

" Ha!" Kirsten laughed, that was it; Mia went up to her and slapped her. She then stormed out with Alex close behind.

" BITCH!" Kirsten yelled, Mia put one head up and flipped her off. Kirsten started to whine, Ryo tried his best not to laugh as he saw this from where he was.

******************************************************************

A week later, the Ronins, Mia, and Kirsten sat in their Language Arts class. " Mia Koji, it's your turn to talk about love." Her teacher said. Mia walked to the front of the class with her paper.

" ' Love…I don't know how to explain it. I haven't ever had any. My boyfriend doesn't love me, but I love him. I do have a friend that loves me, but I am too stupid to be with him. My friends don't seem to care about as they always turn their backs on me, as does my boyfriend. I know that my friend loves me, but it doesn't feel like anything to me, so for that I can't say that it's love. The only thing that I can say that I want right now is to feel loved by someone, anyone. I want to know what love feels like, is it how I am treated? I am treated as nothing and feel as if I am nothing when I am with them. If that's what love is then I don't want it. I just want to know what love is. I am sorry that I can't tell you what love is in my life, but from what I heard, it's supposed to make you feel better.'" Mia read her paper. When she was done she left the class not wanting anyone to see her cry.

The Ronins felt bad inside for everything. Ryo couldn't look at anyone, he knew some people were looking at him, with disgusted looks on their faces. Mia really loved him after everything that he did to her. He loved her a lot, he just didn't know how to tell her or express it.

" TEACHER!" Kirsten cried, " that doesn't explain love!"

" Shut up!" A kid cried.

" Yeah! You're such an idiot!"

" Ryo tell them to stop!" Kirsten ordered.

" Do it your self! You ruin everything!" He snapped getting up and leaving the class.

" Guys?" She asked.

" You heard him! And you better be out of the mansion by five, or we'll get the tiger on you and the kid." Rowen said as he and the others left the room.

" Ryo wait up!" Kento called to his friend and he and the others ran over to him.

" I really messed up this time." He said, " out of everything I could have done or I have done, this is the worst thing ever. I've treated her badly, when the only thing I want to do was to take care of her and to be with her. I let someone boss her around and pick on her, and I just let someone move in. I screwed up big time; I ruined my life and hers. And I can't find her."

" Ryo we will find her." Cye promised.

******************************************************************

At four Mia went to Alex's house. He always made her feel better about something. Alex answered the door as soon as she rung the doorbell. " Mia what's wrong?" He asked.

" I read the report that I told you about, and I left school."

" Are you okay? Come in." He said moving a side.

" Thanks." She mumbled.

" Mia listen you need to end this stupid relationship game." Alex said

" If this message doesn't get through then it's over." Mia said sitting down next to him. For some reason she didn't feel right being with him.

" You want a drink?" Alex asked.

" Sure." Mia said as she got up to follow him into the kitchen.

" Beer?" 

Mia looked worried, but then nodded, so she was only nineteen, she seen the guys drink before. "Thanks." She said as he handed her one.

" My fifth one today." Alex explained.

" Fifth?" Mia asked.

" I drink them all of the time normally when I am depressed." Alex said as they went back into the living room.

" Why are you depressed?" Mia asked concern.

" Cause of you." He replied putting his hand on her leg.

" Me!?" She squeaked not ready for his hand on her leg or his reply.

" Hai, you see I care about you a lot, but all you do is through yourself at that boy." Alex replied.

" I love him, and he's not a boy! He's the same age me." 

" Sure what ever, but you don't get my feelings ever. It's like you like to play with my heart."

Getting nervous Mia gulped down the beer. " Gomen, I don't mean too." She whispered as se sunk into her seat.

" I read your story, you don't know what love is, this is love. I love you, you have a crush on him that's it." Alex said getting closer to her.

" Alex, I do love him, it's not a crush, I assure you." Mia said moving away a little until she had no more room.

" NO! No you don't." Alex snapped.

" Please calm down." Mia begged, with her words he did.

" Mia, I just want you to be happy. I see how he treats you, you can't say that's love."

" I am happy." 

Alex looked into her eyes, he could tell that she meant what she was saying. He moved closer and kissed her. Mia didn't pull away.

Ten seconds later the doorbell rang. Alex pulled away and went to get it. When he opened it he saw Ryo standing there looking down.

" Is Mia here?" Ryo asked.

" Ryo what are you doing here?" Mia asked walking over to the door, Alex put his arm around her.

" I was worried…but it looks like you're fine. I also wanted to say sorry for everything. Kirsten is gone, we kicked her out for you." Ryo said as he turned to leave, but he felt a hand touch his arm.

" Ryo…" Mia mumbled as she hugged him.

" Mia?" Ryo and Alex said at the same time. 

" Alex, I told you that I love him, and it's not a crush. The alcohol went to my head." Mia said giving him a sorry look.

" Mia you know that I love you." Alex said.

" Hai." She said.

Alex sighed he could never be mad at Mia, " I guess I had to much to drink too, friends?"

" Friends." Mia said as she let go of Ryo and hugged him.

" You should be going, see you at school." Alex said before leaving them alone and going inside.

" Mia I am really sorry for everything." Ryo said as they started to walk to her jeep.

" Ryo how did you get here?" Mia asked him.

" The guys dropped me off before going home." He answered

" Ryo I am not mad at you." Mia said.

" You should be, I've treated you badly, I hurt you." He said, " I don't deserve your love."

" Ryo, no matter what I will love you. Some times I don't even know why, but I do and I can't hate you either." 

" Thank you." He whispered opening the door for her to get in, then getting into the driver's seat, "Mia can I ask you something?"

" Yeah?"

" What do you want from me?"

" What do you mean? I only want you to love me." Mia replied.

" When we go out what do you want me to do?" Ryo asked changing the question.

" I guess just some signs that you love me, that's all." Mia answered confused.

" That's it? It doesn't matter where?" 

" Yeah that's it." 

" So it can be at the stupidest place and that's all you want? And that will make you happy?" Ryo asked.

" It doesn't matter at all, why?"

" I always thought it had to be a certain place or something along those lines." Ryo replied.

" No it doesn't matter to me." Mia said with a smile.

" Also you need to gain weight, you're to skinny." He added.

" Now you want me to gain weight you need to make up your mine."

" Any why aren't you ever hanging over me? I mean your friends hang all over their boyfriends." Ryo joked.

" Sanada!" Mia cried laughing.

******************************************************************

" Come on." Ryo said helping Mia into the house, he made sure that she kept her eyes closed.

" Ryo!" She cried as she almost fell down, Ryo picked her up and carried her inside.

" Ready?" He asked.

" Hai…"

" Open." 

" SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITHDAY MIA! WE LOVE YOU!" Four voices cried, as she opened her eyes.

" My birthday?" She asked confused.

" You forgot the day you were born?" Kento asked her with a smirk.

" I guess I had things on my mind." Mia said.

" When do you not?" Ryo whispered into her ear as he put her down. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck/chest area and leaned her back onto himself. He rested his face on her right cheek.

" It's hard not to when I live with five guys." Mia said laughing.

" Well we got you gifts!" Cye said in a cheerful voice.

" You guys, I don't need anything." Mia said.

" We owe you a lot, but we thought you would like it." Sage said as Rowen left the room.

" I got you something too, but that will be after this." Ryo whispered into her ear, Mia started to blush.

" Well here it is," Rowen said. He came in with a Golden Labrador puppy. 

Ryo removed his arm from her neck/chest area so she could hold the puppy. He wrapped it around her waits where is left arm was. Mia picked up the hyper puppy.

" He's so cute!" Mia said as the puppy kissed her.

" We got you all that you need to take care of him. You name it you have it." Kento said.

" Well we should leave you two…three alone." Rowen said talking about Ryo, Mia and the puppy that she held.

" Here." Ryo said picking her up and sitting her down on the couch, he then knelt in front of her.

" Ryo…"

" Mia, I love you a lot, I am just not good at showing my feelings. I didn't want you to show yours cause I am scared of not reacting how I should. I want our relationship to start over again, I can't take back what I've done to you and all, but this will at least start it off better." Ryo began, " and I want to ask you if you will marry me." 

" Of course I'll marry you, though I have something to ask you." Mia said after she kissed him and him putting a ring on her finger.

" What's that?" He asked leaning his head against hers.

" Why did you let the tramp hang onto you?" Mia asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

" It didn't bother me." Ryo answered, he didn't get what she was talking about really.

" Why can't I?"

" You…I can't forces when you are around. See I have to look at you when I see you, and when I do it feels as if nothing else is around." 

" Good answer." Mia whispered.

" I wasn't trying to make it one." Ryo said before kissing her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four years later, Mia gave birth to their first baby. After a year of restarting their relationship they got married. Mia stays home and takes care of their baby. Ryo has his own business, and now they are very rich. You can make up his job. Also Mia did join that contest and kicked Kirsten's ass! She had the warlords teach her how to use a sword. She was going to the neither realm late at night and when they were training Kirsten before she left. 

Rowen is a scientist. Sage went home and took over the family business. Cye is a famous cook. Kento gets paid to eat food, and is a work out instructor.

Alex and Kirsten got together, Mia and Ryo refused to go to the wedding cause the groom/bride still and feelings for them.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryo spun his wife around in a perfect circle, just like her it was perfect. They were at one of those rich balls.

" You two are a great couple." An old man said.

" Thanks." Ryo said after the dance.

" Would you like to dance?" A lady asked Ryo.

" Sorry I promised my goddess that I am all hers for the night." Ryo said as he walked over to Mia.

" Sanada!" Mia cried as he pulled her close to himself.

" Yes…Sanada?" He asked.

" You can be such a pain!" 

" But you love me, right?" He asked giving her a puppy dog face.

" Yes I do." She said as he kissed her.

" Good cause I love you.

The end! I am making another part when they go to the sword contest and Kirsten gets her ass kick by Mia! That is if you guys want it. It might take a while. I am working on a lot of stories, one is called, ' Men, a spider, a snake, PMS, and beer!' The warlords, are staying, Mia has a huge dinner meeting the next day, when Dais and Sekhmet let their snake and spider inside, Mia gets drunks and she has PMS, what's a girl to do? Mostly when they keep calling her a witch! Another is ' A huge mix up!' When they think Mia has a kid. And 'By your side' my first real action story when Mia gets a armor, and three other girls come in, I have thirty pages done so far, should I post the first chapter? Last is 'Ann' A normal girl named Ann is in the Ronin's world, trained by Anubis, she has powers that are unbelievable, she can copy those she sees from TV, fly and kick ass, but she is the only one that can kill Talpa. But what happens when she can't stand Kento and tries her best not to kill him first? It has LOTS of Ryo/Mia romance in it too! And another that I haven't started yet, is about Sage's parents are coming down and they think he's married…so they act like Sage and Mia are together, but how long will it last when the girl that loves Sage is around? Though he hates the girl. And how will Ryo react seeing his girlfriend with his best friend? Please review.


End file.
